In processing of transactions for important data, a storage system provided with high data protection functions is indispensable. On the other hand, in primary processing or search/analysis processing capable of retry processing, high speed is given emphasis in some cases.
At present, high-speed devices to be mounted on servers and storages including products such as PCIe-SSD, which couples an SSD (Solid State Drive) with a high-speed protocol such as PCIe (PCI Express), and products such as All Flash Storage on which only an SSD is mounted, have appeared.